Memories, Chichi's Diary
by Sarah Slutz
Summary: Chichi finds her old diary written when she just met Goku and onwards, and realizes life is much sweeter than it seems. Retrospective and sweet.


**Memories, Chichi's Diary **

**By: Sarah Slutz**

_Thanks TryniaMerin for betaing!_

Smiling to herself, Chichi stepped up the attic stairs, anticipating a couple more days of spring-cleaning. Most would say she was obsessed with order and cleanliness, but _she_ would say that she just couldn't accept living, eating, resting or cooking in a contaminated space. It's just been part of her way of life as long as she could remember.

With a bucket of water soap, a broom, a mop, a sponge and other assorted cleaning supplies, she made her way up to the attic, which hadn't been cleaned since the previous year.

She set down the cleaning supplies and looked at all the boxes, chests and other assorted items stored in the attic. Suddenly, a really strange urge settled over her, and she decided to open one of the several chests laying around. Smiling melancholically, she fingered the engraved letters atop the cover of the leather bound book, tucked amidst many other books and papers. However, that tome wasn't like the others. It was her old diary. She had stopped writing in it many, many years ago, pretty much after she got married and it had been in this box ever since, forgotten. She would only write on it when very important events would happen to her, so she could remember later.

Lovingly, she grasped it and --ignoring the fact that everything was very dusty-- sat down on the floor. She began reading, and was immediately absorbed by her own thoughts and impressions of more than three decades ago… Some pictures and newspaper clippings there on the pages evoked memories, filling in the gaps with mental images not present in snapshots but just as real.

_Today I met the most kawai boy I have -ever- seen! Of course, he has to learn some manners… but he's sooo handsome. I ran into him during my mission to find Kamisenin, my otou-san's old trainer. Perhaps he can put off the fire that hasn't stopped slowly burning our castle! _

_I was walking in the desert till a big, mean dinosaur tried to eat me, but I killed him. Then I met a really mean black-haired guy. Somehow, I wound up unconscious, and when I woke up, he told me he was sorry and that he was in love with me! Can you imagine? But I really wasn't interested in him. He was way too old for me! Also, he has long hair, has crisscrossing scars on his face, and looked very disreputable. Plus, he was missing a tooth! _

_He said his name was Yamcha. He left after a while, but then a boy riding a yellow cloud came flying by and landed at my side and he also knew my name! He told me that he had been sent by my otou-san to help me find Kamisenin. I mounted his yellow cloud behind him, and saw he had a really strange tail. Then he patted me in a place he wasn't supposed to pat and told me that I was a girl. Of course, I hit him back angrily and told him not to do that, but it is obvious that he likes me and that he's really naïve, so it wasn't his intention to offend me. _

_Oh, I think I'm in love! His name is Son Goku, and he's really strong! Together we found Kamisenin living on his remote island and he agreed to help. When he extinguished the fire, Goku was ready to leave, but before going, he promised me he would make me his bride! _

Filled with wonder, Chichi touched the diary's page, written so long ago. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. Goku had really made a lasting impression, hadn't he? It also seemed that he wasn't the only naïve one. Proposing marriage at age twelve! Chuckling to herself, she started searching for other entries where Goku was mentioned…

_It's been a very long time since I last saw Goku. I had even thought that he had probably forgotten all about me already. But today, he actually visited me in my own house! I was in the garden picking up some flowers, and then, out of the blue, he landed by my side, surprising me! He came over to me and gave me flowers. It was so romantic, I almost swooned! _

_We started talking about the plans we had for our wedding. I was sooo embarrassed! He just nodded at everything I said, and I really hope he understood everything. We talked for a long while and them I realized that he had fallen asleep. No wonder he had been so quiet! I woke him up and then he told me he had to fight against some really mean guys. I offered to go with him, after all, I'm very strong and I wanted to spend more time with him! _

_We mounted his yellow cloud he calls Nimbus and took off. But when we landed next to my castle, the servants were escaping already. Goku said that he had to go to find his four star dragon ball. It was really important to him because it was one of the few things that had been left to him by his grandfather. He was going away again! I screamed at him, asking him about our marriage. He told me that that would have to be later. I was going to go after him when my otou-san asked me to stop and told me that I should let him find his dragon ball. I was sad and disappointed, but I obeyed my otou-san and let him go. _

Chichi sighed, letting the memories take over. Her father had been right to advise her the way he did. Besides, she had been too young to think of marrying someone just yet. Smiling, she continued leafing through the diary and found an entry some years later of the time when Goku fought with Picolo Daimao…

_Finally, the monster that had been terrorizing the whole world has been defeated! Goku has rescued all of us! The reporters said in the news that an unidentified boy had defeated the monster and that the world was safe again. I KNOW that it was Goku. Who else could have done it? I just wish I could see him again. I really miss him very much. I'm now much older than the first time I saw him and I really think I'm prepared for marriage. After all, I'm 15 years old, not a little girl anymore. But I'll wait patiently for his return, for when he is ready to marry me. _

Laughing outright, Chichi shook her head. That just showed how naïve she was. She thought that at age 15, she was ready and prepared to get married… leafing once more through the diary, she knew she was soon going to read about her most embarrassing experience…

_I've decided I'm going to go to the Tenkai-ichi Budoukai! I'm so nervous for so many reasons. I won't tell my otou-san about it. I want this to be a secret adventure, and besides, he'll probably tell me to be patient and wait for him yet again, and I am pretty tired of waiting. I mean I've already waited almost half my life for Goku! Of course, I'll tell him something, I don't want him to be worried. I'll just come up with some story to justify my little trip. _

_I'm sick and tired of sitting and expecting for Goku to come to me. Now, I will go look for -him-, and I am completely sure he'll go to the Budoukai. I just hope he finds me attractive. I've changed a lot since the last time he saw me, it's been almost eight years! I don't really know how he looks now. I've seen some pictures of him in the newspaper, but it's been a while. I just know he grew up to be very handsome. Will he think I'm pretty? _

_What if he says he doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if he forgot? What if he's already married to someone else!!! _

_I have to find out. Tomorrow I'll begin the journey, and take off for the Budoukai._

Chichi continued reading, engrossed in the tale…

_I'm here at last! I had to stop several times to ask for directions for the exact address of the Budoukai, but at last I got there. I'm really impressed with this city and really exited to be here, so close to Goku! It's been years since the last time I visited and it's changed quite a bit. _

_Most important, though, is the fact I actually saw Goku today! I almost gathered the nerve to talk to him, but then I panicked and lost it. I was so close to him, I could almost touch him. I was so scared; I just couldn't do at in that moment. Would he like me? He's so handsome and I'm so plain. He has grown so tall! Would he remember his promise? At least he wasn't with another girl, so that gives me hope. _

_I feel prepared to win the Budoukai, but I don't feel prepared to talk to him, yet._

And finally came the long awaited day in which she spoke to him... Little did she know how unexpected would it turn out to be…

_Today I finally talked to him, but what a disaster it was! I walked up to him, taking very deep breaths and reassuring myself that all would go well, that there wasn't anything to worry about. When I was right in front of him, I favored him with my prettiest smile and waited for him to greet me. Then, he looked at me with an extremely innocuous expression and asked me, "Do I know you?" _

_It was SO HUMILATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As soon as I realized just how embarrassing it was that he didn't even remember me, I screamed at him, told him I hated him and ran away crying. I'm so upset! How could he have forgotten me? _

Chichi pursed her lips, thinking about what an awful day that had been. She remembered how upset she had gotten. She'd ran to her hotel room and cried for hours and hours. A couple of days later, it was her turn to fight with Goku, and she _really_ wanted to beat him. The funny part was that she had actually thought she had a chance…

_Today was the happiest day of my life! I defeated every one of the rivals I fought and carved out a place for myself in the semi-final battles. Finally, it was my turn to fight with Goku. I was so mad at him, I didn't want to talk to him, and I even asked the announcer to keep my name anonymous, in case it triggered his harebrained memory. I wanted him to remember me for me. Goku looked kind of curious, but he was far too concentrated in the fight. _

_We began the match, and I was EXTREMELY FURIOUS. He began questioning me with those big eyes of his, "Who are you?" Angry, I asked him again if he remembered his promise, hoping he would recall it this time. He simply gazed at me with that naïve expression and innocent smile of his and inquired, "What promise? I don't even know you." _

_Fuming, I finally I informed him that he had promised me that he would make me his bride, and watched his strange reaction. He paused the fight and went to talk to his shorter bald friend (I hope to meet him, it looks like he's a good friend of Goku's) and I overheard my Goku asking, "What is a bride?" _

_Bewildered, I just stood there as he and the bald boy talked some more. At last, Goku walked up to me and then he told me he wanted to know my name, and said he didn't remember ever promising that to anyone. I replied that if wanted to know my name, he had to win this fight. He looked relieved and exclaimed that for a minute, he had been afraid that he would have to spend the rest of his life with a girl whose name he doesn't even know. Angrily, I restarted the match but he blocked all of my blows, and then he did something strange with his fist. Before knowing what had happened, I found myself softly pushed out of the ring. _

_Since he had won, I told him my name, almost ready to cry. He looked astonished and yelled out, "What? You are Chichi? The little girl I met years ago?" I told him yes, and exasperatedly asked him that if would finally remember his promise. AT LAST, he recollected it. "But when I told you I would make you my bride, I thought that meant some kind of food I hadn't heard of," he said. _

_I was ready to forget all my childish dreams when he then let me know he would do it anyway because he had promised. I gaped at him, astonished. I was SOOOO happy I couldn't believe my good luck. "Would you be my bride?" he asked. I told him I loved him, kissed him, hugged him, and the audience clapped and cheered for us. The announcer proclaimed our wedding. I was so happy I felt my heart could burst. He's all what I was looking for. Strong, sweet, handsome. I know I'll be happy by his side. _

Where had all her idealism ended? Chichi wondered. She was so happy then, so full of dreams. Why do such things fade with time? The next entry was about the end of the Budokai…

_Finally all our problems have ceased. Goku defeated Picolo Daimao Jr. and then let him go. At least for now, the world will be safe again, and all because of my husband (okay, okay, future husband) Goku. He has saved the world yet again, and then, when all of it finally ended, I was so relieved that all is over and that my Goku is safe. _

_Suddenly, that strange old, green guy whispered something to him, and Goku began backing away and took me and we went flying to my castle. It feels so wonderful to fly again! When we got there, we found our otou-san and I told him that I had gone to the Budoukai to find Goku and that we were going to get married. He seemed a little perplexed for a second but then took it in stride and we sat to eat and talk. Goku ate TONS of food, demonstrating he is a very healthy man. After that, otou-san showed me what was to be my wedding dress. He said that it had been my mother's and that he wanted me to wear it. I cried and hugged him. It's been the end of a great day. _

Little did she know all the adventures she would now have...

_Something terrible has happened!! The castle has gone up in flames again! Goku and I have gone to find the Basho Sen, that it is said that it will extinguish the flames. _

So much happened after that! They had to go to a lot of places to find the Basho Sen. And in the way, they got a octagonal piece of the eggshell of the Fenix bird, and honey from the bees that lived in octagonal bee hives. Finally, they returned to the castle…

_Goku tried to put out the flames of the castle, but the Basho Sen didn't have any effect. _

But then, if she remembered right, otou-san suggested that they should go to the magic stove…The Eightfold Furnace.

_We went to the magic stove, and Goku was able to repair the hole it had in the base of the oven basin. To fix it, he needed the Basho Sen, an octagonal piece of the egg of the Fenix bird, and honey from the bees that lived in octagonal bee hives. What luck that we already had collected those items, and Goku patched up the hole. Then we went back to the castle and it wasn't in flames anymore. Now we can throw my long awaited wedding! _

At last, the long awaited wedding day arrived…

_Today I married Goku! I wore my mother's beautiful wedding dress. Everything was perfect, the food, and the party. I even danced with my new husband, it was so romantic! All his friends were there, Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma and even Oolong showed up. All my dad's side of the family came too, towering over almost everyone. It was the best day of my life!_

She sighed, reminiscing about the wedding night. She never thought _she_ would the one who would have to teach her husband about the birds and the bees, but knowing how naive Goku was -having been raised practically by himself in the jungle- she'd been prepared. Books could teach you anything. It had been a night full of surprises, to say the least, but at the end, very memorable.

How could she have forgotten about all that? Had so many years gone by so quickly? The excitement, the romance, when did it fade, where did it go? It's surely been in her mind all along, but she just had to read about their previous adventures to remember it.

Giggling to herself, she looked at the calendar. Yes! Today was Goku's weekly visit! She would primp and prepare a nice dinner. What should she wear? An idea came to mind: how about her combat outfit, the one she wore at the Budoukai but swore to never wear again when she gave up fighting? After washing it, she donned it nervously. Chichi examined herself in the mirror. Not bad, it still fits. Her hair; she realized needed to do something different to it. Undoing her usual bun, she brushed her hair until it shined and left it hanging down her back. Goku loved when she let her hair down, but she only did it in the privacy of their bed-chamber. It was indecent to do otherwise.

Finally, the time came and she awaited Goku expectantly… The knock on the door startled her and she laughed in jubilation. _Goku was here!_

"Chichi, what happened to your hair, and your clothes?" he exclaimed, confused as soon as she opened the door.

"I changed them, that's all," she announced.

Launching herself at him, she squeezed him tight. Her husband hugged her back uncertainly.

"Why are you crying?" he inquired nervously. She hadn't even noticed she was crying. Not being able to answer right away, she just continued holding him, shaking her head.

"Don't leave anymore, Goku… if you want to train Uub, bring him here. I don't care if you make a mess or set a bad example for Goten… I just want you here."

Goku's eyes were wide as he examined her features and he grinned widely.

"That is so _sugoi_!!!" he cheered.

Chichi chuckled and continued to hold him, not wanting to let him go. Because now she wouldn't have to for he'd come back to her, like he always did before.

The End


End file.
